


Teach Me

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beware of Math!, College AU, F/F, Human AU, Old Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, I suppose. Lapis is decent when it comes to math, but there is no one better than her girlfriend, Peridot, who finds it thrilling to solve complicated mathematical equations. So, naturally, Lapis seeks Peridot’s help with her math review sheet. Who else is better qualified? However, it isn’t so easy to convince Peridot as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic around February (before we really knew about Peridot's personality), so Peridot may be OOC. Let's be real, there is no way Peridot is a cold dominatrix (at least to me, she is such a nerd). This is before I was dragged into Jaspidot Hell, so please enjoy.

_Click. Click. Click._

Her thumb pressed against the top of her favorite blue pen, an almost rhythmic sound filling the living room. “Okay,” she exhaled, picking up the math review of her College Algebra class. “Let the function of x equal to negative x squared plus one. Evaluate the following and simplify your answers as much as possible…” Of course, there were three parts labeled a, b, and c for one equation. While she was no genius in math, Lapis was an alright student. A lot of the stuff she learned in College Algebra was plugging in the information.

For example, part A was plugging in the value of zero into the equation. Zero squared was zero and there was no such thing as a negative zero (as far as she knew, at least). So, the answer for part A was one.

‘Maybe I’ll finish this math review sooner than I think!’ The moment that thought passed her head she stared down at part C in horror after completing part B with relative ease. “What the…” Her head leaned down to the sheet of paper on the coffee table. “Wait. If I replace the value of x with x minus one… it will be negative x minus one squared plus one.” The math problem sounded even worse when she said it aloud.

Groaning, Lapis picked up her math review to see how much of it was left. There was still a lot to do, and after reading that last problem she was not in the mood to frustrate herself with the math. She tapped the bottom of her pen against the polished wood.

_Click. Click. Click._

“Lapis,” a clearly annoyed voice called from the hall. “Can you  _stop_ playing with your pen?”

“Oh,” Lapis frowned a bit. “Sorry, I just. I’m trying to figure out what I want to do with this math review.” She lifted the piece of paper up to show Peridot who was now standing a few feet from her.

Then, it hit her.

Who else better to help her with math than Peridot? Her  _loving_ girlfriend who was an expert in math  _and_ science.

As if reading her mind, Peridot gave a half-hearted glare at Lapis. “No,” she said, heading into the kitchen that wasn’t too far from the living room. “I’m not going to do your math homework.”

“A-ah, wait,” Lapis stumbled off of the couch, following after Peridot. “Just, please,” her voice was desperate. “Help me?” She put on a pitiful expression, hoping it would convince her girlfriend to be merciful.

There was a loud sigh.

“Lapis,” Peridot started, opening the refrigerator to find the green grapes she bought yesterday. She didn’t like the purple grapes at all. They weren’t sweet enough in her opinion. “Your definition of  _help_ consists of me doing everything while you make up an excuse for not understanding.”  

“It’s because I don’t understand!” She blurted out with a dramatic throw of her arms in the air. “Math is…  _ugh._  You know, I  _try_ to do some until I ask you…” A mischievous worked its way on her lips. If there was one thing she knew about her girlfriend, it was Peridot loved her ego stroked. “Besides, you’re the expert here with the numbers and stuff.”

“And stuff.” Peridot repeated, a slight smile present on her face. “Your first mistake was doing math with a pen.” She plucked a handful of green grapes to place into the bowl on the counter, making sure to wash them thoroughly. “Why don’t I go over it when you’re finished?”

‘If I even finish,’ Lapis thought. Sighing inwardly, Lapis was about to give up until gave one last attempt. “Come on, Peridot. What do you want me to do? Feed you grapes while you show me how to do my math review?” Of course, she was joking. Mostly. She hadn’t expected an answer from Peridot. Maybe a scoff if anything, but Lapis was surprised to see Peridot turn around with an eyebrow raised up.

A moment of silence settled between them.

Peridot looked at Lapis as if contemplating her suggestion seriously.

“Yes,” she finally answered.

“Really?” Lapis was stunned. However, she was quick to snap out of it because Peridot agreed to help her, and all she had to do was feed her grapes. “Thank you, Peridot –” she tried to embrace her girlfriend, but instead Lapis found a bowl of grapes placed in her hands.

“Let me see the math review.”

Nodding her head in excitement, Lapis balanced the bowl of grapes in one hand while the other grasped Peridot’s, dragging her girlfriend into the living room. They soon settled down on the couch together, hands still intertwined, neither of them making an effort to separate just yet. Despite Peridot’s cold attitude toward Lapis sometimes, she cared about her more than she was willing to admit. The idea there was someone in this world who she was so enamored with, frightened her quite a bit.

* * *

 

Lapis gave a gentle squeeze to Peridot’s hand before she settled the bowl of grapes on her lap. “Grape?” She teased, bringing one plump grape to Peridot’s soft lips. Without the use of words, Lapis placed the grape on Peridot’s tongue, her fingertips brushing against the soft flesh.

Humming in approval, Peridot picked up the math review to see what Lapis finished so far. “You’re doing well so far.” She retrieved a pencil from her pocket, holding it up for Lapis to see. “Use a pencil, not a pen.”

“That’s not a pencil –” of course, Peridot proved her wrong. She pressed the top of the mechanical pencil, revealing the lead point. “Well, it doesn’t look like one.” Lapis muttered with a huff.

The evening consisted of Peridot explaining each math problem to Lapis who hand fed her the grapes in the process. With each passing problem though, Peridot noticed her girlfriend’s attention was waning. She noticed Lapis’ fingertips would linger on her lips. Or whenever her tongue brushed against Lapis’ fingertips, her girlfriend’s face colored in a soft shade of red. It was amusing to say the least. Especially since Lapis had one grape in the bowl now.

Peridot watched Lapis hesitate to give it to her.

Their eyes met for brief second before Lapis looked down at the grape. Her index finger and thumb picked up the last grape. Before she could bring it up to Peridot’s lips, Lapis felt a firm grasp on her wrist.  She watched Peridot bit down on the grape between her fingers, teeth grazing her skin. Sweet juices spilled onto her hand in a mess. “Peridot,” Lapis breathed, her gaze becoming half-lidded with desire.

Cleaning the mess up on Lapis’ hand, Peridot relished the sweet taste. “Is this how I get your attention?” Peridot murmured, shifting Lapis underneath her on the couch as she leaned down. “Did you even listen to my lecture? Or were you too busy daydreaming?” Peridot’s hand on Lapis’ wrist moved to grasp her chin, her trimmed nails digging into the sensitive skin.

Lapis whined, finding the pinch of Peridot’s nails to be far too arousing. “I was listening,” she said in her defense. “It’s just…” Her voice trailed off into silence, adverting her gaze from Peridot’s piercing green eyes.

“Look at me.” Peridot instructed, watching Lapis bite her bottom lip proved to be a test of Peridot's self-control. When Lapis met her gaze again, Peridot rewarded her with a hungry kiss. Her tongue slipped inside the inviting mouth, mapping every nook and cranny in the back of her head. Their tongues met in a familiar dance of dominance with an obvious victor. Peridot dug her teeth in Lapis’ bottom lip, dragging it out a little to revel in her win.   

“Haa… Peridot, ah…” Lapis moaned, throwing her head back against the arm of the couch. “Please, I…” She swallowed hard, finding it increasingly difficult to express what she wanted, what she  _needed_ from Peridot while she placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her neck and collarbone.

“What was the answer to question three, part C?” Peridot murmured against the feverish skin. Her hands dragged down Lapis’ slender figure, relishing the soft fabric of the dress. Soon her hands found their destination, trailing an index finger down the wet panties and brushing her thumb against the sensitive nub. Hearing Lapis gasp out in pleasure while she arched off of the couch made Peridot eager to do more. Not without an answer first though.

What a time to quiz her on the math review. Groaning in frustration, Lapis squirmed underneath Peridot, but a firm grip on her hips prevented her from getting the slightest bit of friction. Her eyes closed tightly, trying her hardest to remember the answer. It certainly didn’t help Peridot was torturing her, pressing her fingertips against her hot, dripping wet core through the thin fabric of her underwear. “N-negative x squared plus t-two…” Her breath caught in her throat, feeling Peridot slide her panties down. “Plus two x!”

“So, you were listening to me,” Peridot leaned down until their foreheads touched, slipping two fingers inside of Lapis while her thumb rubbed against the swollen bundles of nerves. “Good.” While she didn’t want to brag, Peridot was  _very_ skilled with her fingers. Perhaps, it was all her time spent coding programs and such. Whatever it was, she seemed to press and stretch in all the right places, feeling the velvet inner walls contract around her fingers. Her thumb flicked and massaged the sensitive nub, loving every loud moan and cry of pleasure it elicited from Lapis who was an utter mess beneath her.

Lapis didn’t care if their neighbors heard her, filling their small apartment with obscene and lewd sounds of pleasure. Her nails dug into the soft cushions of the couch, rocking her hips down onto Peridot’s talented fingers for more. “Peridot, Peridot, nngh…” She chanted breathlessly while her head lolled side to side. It wasn’t long before she came in a violent shudder with Peridot’s name falling from her lips.

Breathless, Lapis slumped against the couch with her thighs slick as Peridot removed her hand from the mess.

“Tsk, tsk,” Peridot lifted her hand to Lapis’ face, a small scowl forming on hers. “Look at this mess, Lapis.” Shaking her head, Peridot stood up from the couch as if nothing had happened. She started to head in the direction of the bathroom before glancing at Lapis who was basking in the afterglow of her intense orgasm. “We’re not done yet.”

Lapis didn’t need an explanation for what Peridot had said. It was clear her girlfriend was not talking about the math review. Besides, she had to return the favor to Peridot after all.


End file.
